The general purpose of this study is to examine the process by which heterosexual, dating relationships change over time, and how these changes are intertwined with the members' psychological well-being. More specifically, the first goal of the research is to describe how relationships changes over time and as they move from one stage to another. The second goal is to determine the factors that lead to progress in a relationship, as well as the factors that lead to relationship deterioration and eventual termination. The theoretical variables that will be examined for their effects or relationship development and deterioration include equity, relationship investment, reward level, comparison level of alternatives, similarity of the partners, and the embeddedness of the relationship in a social network. The final goal is to explore the relationship over time. Past research has established links between individuals' level of self-esteem and relationship outcomes, but the lack of longitudinal data and dynamic models has made it difficult to determine causality. In this research the effect of self-esteem on relationship progress and dissolution will be examined separately from the effect of relationship changes on self-esteem. These issues will be examined using longitudinal data collected from approximately 400 students at two mid-west universities. A continuous-time, discrete-state stochastic model will be used to analyze the data in a procedure sometimes referred to as event history analysis. The findings will have theoretical implications for the research areas of intimacy and self-esteem. The research is expected to generate additional ideas to explore concerning how events in intimate relationships are affected by an affect an individual's psychological well-being. Because of the use of event history analysis in a research area where it has not been used before, this research will also have methodological significance.